


A Million Dreams

by Elite_7



Series: Katolis University (Rayllum Fics) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Homecoming Dance, Rayllum week Day 3: College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: “You look beautiful.” it came out breathlessly, different that what he had hoped for, but her reaction made his heart soar.





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Rayllum Week Day 3 college au contribution! Hope you enjoy and squeal just like me. 
> 
> Slight spoilers to my Katolis University fic. Chapter 8 will arrive soon!
> 
> If you haven't read it, check it out!

***Slight spoilers for Katolis University! Rayllum Week Day 3: College AU***

* * *

 

He couldn’t breath, or talk, or do anything except stare at her. His homecoming date was amazing, heck even beautiful. She was a goddess shining in the moonlight. He takes a deep breath while extending a shaking hand out for her. 

 

After all the hell they both went through to get to this point. He couldn’t help but smile at his best friend. She was his stronghold when he was weak. In turn, he was her shoulder to cry on when she needed him. With Longhorn not being here to protect her, Callum wanted to be her  _ protector _ , her friend, and maybe lover? 

 

He couldn’t believe that he was too chicken to ask her to be his date in the first date. It was her that asked him when he was alone. Away from Claudia and the public. Rayla took him to the bleachers where they first met and asked him. He obviously said yes. 

 

There he was, at her apartment, waiting for her to come out of her room. She told him she needed to put something in her hair, but in truth, she was perfect to him. His heart jumps as the familiar creaking noise of the door opening caused him to turn around. He didn’t want to be rude, or creepy. 

 

“You look like one of your paintings when you stand like that.” Her voice gave him the chills as he slowly turns around to meet her. She was gorgeous. 

 

Rayla was wearing a midnight blue dress with jewels all over, making it seem that she was a starry night sky. Her dress fell to her ankles and flats in the same color appeared. 

 

Callum was wearing a suit, matching Rayla’s, and matching pants. His shoes were black in color. His hair was combed back neatly. A small braid that his friend had done for him earlier still appeared by his ear.    
  


“You look beautiful.” it came out breathlessly, different that what he had hoped for, but her reaction made his heart soar. Her cheeks flushed as she stares at him.  

 

So there he was, offering his hand, and was please when she took it. He brought her closer to him. Her sudden growth spurt had him angling his face to meet hers. He reaches up and puts a flower in her hair. 

 

“You look tiny.” Rayla smirks as she watches him roll his eyes. She puts her arms around his neck and they stay like that for awhile. She could hear his heart beating even when she wasn’t listening. 

 

“Well the goddess’s would be jealous of how stunning you are.” Callum says grinning, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “Being the starter has its benefits huh?” 

“Goddess’s? Are you becoming a historian now? Who are you and what did you do to Callum!” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Someone clears their throat while stepping into the room. The two teenagers pull away from each other while sharing beet red faces. Together, they stood beside each other with nervous grins. 

 

It was Runaan and he wasn’t too thrilled to see Callum hugging his daughter so close. They seem more than just  _ best friends _ . He has to chat with Rayla at some point. 

 

“Are you two ready? We’ll be  _ late _ .” he asks tapping his foot. He watches Rayla’s mouth open and shut and smirks slightly. 

 

“We are, sir.” The boy, Callum he thinks Rayla calls him, says respectfully and takes his daughter's hand. Runaan smiles a bit more at this. Even though she sees him and he sees her _just as a friend_ , Runaan can just see the world their going to make. 


End file.
